staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:05 Sprawa dla reportera 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przerwany weekend - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie migracje - Urodzeni wędrowcy - odc. 1/4 (Great Migrations. Born to Move - ep. 1/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /63/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę - Twórczość z PROWu; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie migracje - Przedłużenie gatunku - odc. 2/4 (Great Migrations. Need to breed - ep. 2/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2749; teleturniej muzyczny 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5896 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5896); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Klan - odc. 2507 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:45 Drużyna A - odc. 10, Rundka na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu (The A - Team, ep. 10, West Coast Turnaround); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2750; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2508 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /64/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /43/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Transporter - odc. 11/12 (Transporter, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012) 21:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 22:05 Bohaterowie (Air Strike); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:50 Ekstradycja I - odc. 2/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 00:55 Drużyna A - odc. 10, Rundka na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu (The A - Team, ep. 10, West Coast Turnaround); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 01:55 Świat się kręci - /64/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:50 Bohaterowie (Air Strike); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004) 04:30 Notacje - Barbara Kasprowicz. Poznań; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 51/91 Fortuna bilą się toczy; serial TVP 06:35 Złotousty obrońca wiary; reportaż 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 393; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1019 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Na dobre i na złe odc.188 - Niedomówienia 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - zupa z małpy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 48 "Emigracja"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (17); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda Kraj 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1021 - JM; serial TVP 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 21 "Prawdziwa matka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/78 Wielki Finał; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1019 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1020 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1022; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 757 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - W poszukiwaniu carskich skarbów (On the hunt for the Tsar's treasures); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 24:00 Na linii strzału - odc. 29 (In Plain Sight s. III ep. 1); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:50 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 21/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 209); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 01:45 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 22/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 210); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 02:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 03:45 Na linii strzału - odc. 29 (In Plain Sight s. III ep. 1); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 121 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 3 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 90 Sezon: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 187 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 213 13:00 2XL Odcinek: 2 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1792 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1222 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 154 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 126 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1793 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 385 20:05 Łzy słońca 22:30 Dzielnica Lakeview 1:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 2:05 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 68 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1513 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2249 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1832 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1304 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 266 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 140 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1103 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 64 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 267 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2250 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 65 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 141 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3759 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1833 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1104 21:30 The Following Odcinek: 1 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1004 0:05 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 1:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 14 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3759 2:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1122 3:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2250 4:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda - 3.12 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Informacje lubuskie - dzień dobry - Informacje Lubuskie - dzień dobry 03.12.2013 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda - 3.12 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Zgłębic tajemnicę raka - leczenie nowotworów rozsianych 09:20 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Rodło to ich znak 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda - 3.12 - 2 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:20 Sen opętanej; reportaż 11:40 AgroSzansa; magazyn 12:05 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:10 Ubój rytualny Polska poza prawem Unii Europejskiej; reportaż 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:35 O! polskie piosenki 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 Podwójne życie Piotra S.; film dokumentalny 15:40 Studio reportażu - Przywrócić marzenia odc. 1; reportaż 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn 17:00 Pomorska Droga św. Jakuba; film dokumentalny 17:30 Informacje Lubuskie - Informacje Lubuskie 03.12.2013 17:38 Pogoda 17:41 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 03.12.2013; magazyn 18:02 Region; magazyn 18:18 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 03.12.2013; program publicystyczny 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 03.12.2013 18:51 Pogoda 18:54 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 03.12.2013 19:06 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 03.12.2013; magazyn 19:18 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 03.12.2013; magazyn 19:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 03.12.2013 19:32 Pogoda 19:35 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 03.12.2013; magazyn 19:49 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 03.12.2013; magazyn 20:02 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 03.12.2013; program publicystyczny 20:14 Region; magazyn 21:00 Pogoda - 3.12 - 3 21:05 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 3.12 - 4 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 03.12.2013 22:23 Pogoda 22:35 Telekurier 23:00 Polska samorządna; magazyn 23:30 Raport z Polski 23:55 Sen opętanej; reportaż 00:20 Podwójne życie Piotra S.; film dokumentalny 01:15 Pogoda - 3.12 - 3 01:20 Echa dnia 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:50 Echa dnia - komentarze 02:05 Pogoda - 3.12 - 4 02:10 Telekurier 02:35 Studio reportażu - TATO; reportaż 02:50 Reportaż z regionu - Ubój rytualny Polska poza prawem Unii Europejskiej; reportaż 03:00 Podwójne życie Piotra S.; film dokumentalny 04:00 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Miała być świetlica 04:10 AgroSzansa; magazyn 04:35 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 05:05 Telekurier 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn TVP Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /63/; widowisko publicystyczne 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 07:25 Pierścień i Róża - Żegnaj słodkie życie odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:30 Cafe Historia - Zabezpieczenie logistyczne wojsk; program publicystyczny 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Emka - Gucza (373) 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Galeria - odc. 61; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 963 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /12/ 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 60* "Kanał" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:50 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dzień chruścika; serial dokumentalny 14:20 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 7; magazyn 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 830* - Marcysia się odmieniła; telenowela TVP 16:20 Śladami Podlasian - Technika 16:55 Galeria - odc. 61; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Emka - Gucza (373) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /12/ 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (100) Alba; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.25 Barbara Bursztynowicz; cykl reportaży 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 963 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 7; magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 23 - W poszukiwaniu przyjaźni; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /12/ 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 114 - Zbrodnia na pierwszą stronę - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Lwów - Mr. Gregu (374) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 23:25 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 11) - Chłopi, dlaczego wstydzimy się wiejskich korzeni?; talk-show 00:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 27 Świętokrzyskie - śladami zabytków techniki i kultury; magazyn 00:45 Galeria - odc. 61; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /12/ 01:15 Pierścień i Róża - Żegnaj słodkie życie odc. 3; serial komediowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 23 - W poszukiwaniu przyjaźni; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 114 - Zbrodnia na pierwszą stronę - AD; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Lwów - Mr. Gregu (374) 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 963; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 05:30 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 7; magazyn 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Niespokojne pogranicze; cykl reportaży Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2013 roku